


Brothers are forever

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Donatello & Mikey [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April O'Neil bashing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Bat in the Belfry.When an still irritated April starts being rude to Mikey,well Donnies had about enough.He's tired of his friend and her Crystal.Suggesting they take an break from her coming around, Shredder decides to take this opportunity to his advantage.When Mikey is poisoned leaving the brothers to fight for his life.Their shocked to find exactly who the culprit was behind it.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Donatello & Mikey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839283
Kudos: 32





	Brothers are forever

**Author's Note:**

> There will be April O'Neil bashing, I really never liked her that much. She would lead Donnie and Casey on.
> 
> And honestly she gets annoying to me at times lol.

Mikey wasen’t one to feel uncomfortable, or scared often, having given the situations pthey got into. The orange turtle always had an joke or prank to lighten the mood, however something about April gave Mikey the creeps, it was just un natural how much she was attached to that Crystal. 

And he didn’t miss the glares he got from April, the Crystal now in her position. 

He tried to look normal as he walked next to Donnie, April on the other side. All of them going towards the shellshack, he had never had what humans would consider panic attacks, but it seemed like now he was.

He felt weak in the knees, and his heart was pumping faster then normal. 

He looked straight ahead. 

Now and then he could see April give an glance at him, prompting the turtle to shudder. 

“Mikey is everything ok?” Came the Purple turtle's tone, soft, with concern. “Your shaking”. 

“Im fine D”. Mikey laughed it off rubbing the back of his neck, something he did when he was uncomfortable. 

“Don’t worry about it, right as rain, yep”. 

Dontello's eyes narrowed briefly, calculating eyes gazing at his younger brother. His gaze shifted at April who gave Mikey an glare, until noticing Donnie looking at her, before looking straight ahead. 

Donnie purused his lips before wrapping an arm around his younger brother pulling him to his side, he felt Mikey relax against him, not missing the way April tensed beside him. 

Ignoring it he gave his little brother an smile. 

“Pretty neat today seeing your favorite comic book character's come to life eh?”

“Yeah!”. Mikey’s tone suddenly genuine. "It was awesome!".

"It wouldnt have happened if you hadn't stolen my Crystal!".

Mikey flinched moving closer to Donnie, the purple turtle kept an secure bold on his baby brother.

"That's enough April".

"But he".

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!".

The silence was stiffling everyone looked at Donnie shocked including Mikey, who never once saw his brother yell at April.

"April your my friend and I will always care for you,but you've changed since you got that Crystal. Your not the April I love,the one who I cared for and saved so long ago. I think.. ". Donnie swallowed. "I think we all need an break from you".

April gaped her mouth open and closed for an moment before scowling.

"That's just fine by me, I can work on my powers without you lot to distract me". She stormed past the Turtles. "C'mon Casey".

"Actually Red I think i'ma gonna sit this one out".

"Fine". April snapped. "I dont need you, any of you!".

Everyone was silent watching after April as she stormed away, Donnie blew out an breath shoulders slumping. He knew this was for the best, as much as he hated it. He had tried to help his friend, but her obsession with that Crystal was getting to an degree that even he wasn't comfortable dealing with.

"Hey guys? Wheres Mikey?".

Leonardo, Raphael and Donnie looking around but found no signs of their baby brother, he had just been here. 

"Mikey!!

"Where are you?".

The Purple clad turtle stiffened hearing what sounded like crying,he slowly inched towards the noise heart breaking when he saw what was in front of him.

Body wedged in between the small space between buildings Mikey had his knees pulled up to his chest,his baby blue eyes dull, absent his normal happy cheerful color. His head rested on his knees an choked sob escaping his mouth.

"Mikey". Donnie's tone soft reaching an hand out swallowing thickly when his younger brother shuffled back out of his reach.

"I'm sorry Donnie". Mikey's tone soft, pained. "Its my fault I shouldn't have taken April's Crystal. Now you 2 are fighting. And it's all my fault. I really am worthless".

"Now that's not true". Leo spoke up voice firm. "Kneeling next to Donnie, Raphael on the other side. "April has been acting weird ever since she got that thing. You didn't cause any harm. She shouldn't have treated you like that".

"Leo's right". Donnie's tone firm."No matter how much I care for April, you are my brothers. And nobody talks to you like that. Nobody, not even April"

"So your not mad at me?". Mikey's tone hopeful.

"Oh Mikey". Donnie's features crumpled. "C'mere".

Mikey allowed himself to be tugged into his older brother's arms,the younger Turtle let out an content sigh nuzzling into Donnie's chest. 

"You didnt do anything wrong, you were just being Mikey. And no harm came to the Crystal. Although at this rate maybe the Crystal being gone would be an good thing. Either way Mikey. I'm not mad at you, so don't worry about that".

Nodding wordlessly Mikey yawned rubbing at his eyes earning an quiet chuckle from his 3 older brothers. 

"C'mon guys let's head home". Leo stood followed by Raphael. 

Helping Mikey out from his hiding place Donnie offered Mikey his back.

"Hope on ill carry you back".

Grinning Mikey got on wrapping his arms around his older brothers neck, the purple Clad Turtle nuzzled Mikey once before following his two brothers and Casey.

They didn't notice an pair of eyes watching them.


End file.
